War
by Heziel
Summary: "La guerre est néfaste, horrible, traumatisante. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu de ça, ils voulaient juste s'aimer. " / Michifer


Titre: War

Summary: "La guerre est néfaste, horrible, traumatisante. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu de ça, ils voulaient juste s'aimer. "

Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartiens pas, l'univers ne m'appartiens pas, tout ce qui m'appartiens est l'histoire racontée.

Pairing: Michifer

NDA: Salut, me voilà pour une nouvelle fanfic. Les chapitres se suivent entre eux, et ferons environ tous vers les 1000/1500 mots. Le premier chapitre est calme, un peu pour poser les bases. Après, ce sera plus mouvementé. j'vais pas vous embêter avec le blabla HS, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1. Une nuit à tes côtés.

L'ange aux cheveux de jais s'assit sur un canapé, épuisé. Son regard était vide, triste. La guerre est néfaste sur tout ceux qui la vivent. Des bruits de pas lourds gênait le silence qui planait sur la pièce. Un archange s'allongea auprès de ce dernier. Il possédait des yeux océan emplit de néant, comme son compagnon, mais des cheveux cendrés. Il lâcha un soupir soulagé, dans les bras du Premier né. Celui qui devait se faire appeler par certains le Porteur de lumière se releva un peu de l'étreinte, sans la lâcher. Il scella ses lèvres dans un élan de tendresse avec celles de celui qui avait comme prénom Michael, mais en ce moment, ils n'avaient plus de noms, de titres, de classes. Juste deux personnes qui s'aimait plus que tout, et ils avaient bien envoyé se faire foutre la raison et la logique lorsqu'ils l'avait compris, car entre ses quatre murs il s'était passé bien plus de choses dans leurs vies que sur le champ de bataille. Une main s'aventura entre des cheveux couleur cendré. Et une autre sur une frêle nuque blanche rosée.

Juste un moment doux, de tendresse, ou il n'y avait que leurs embrassades frêles et fortes en émotions qui était importantes. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était juste un moment à eux, pour être heureux. L'accolade n'eut pas de suite, sûrement trop fatigués mentalement pour continuer. Il restèrent juste dans les bras de l'uns et de l'autres, silencieusement, car les mots ne peuvent rien décrire, tellement ils s'aiment. Ils avaient une nuit. Une nuit de libre, pour être ensemble. Une nuit, une belle nuit étoilée, où les étoiles se marient avec la lune. Une nuit pour rêver, Ils voulaient s'enfuir ensemble, tout les deux, voir la terre, les arbres et le ciel. Sentir ce que c'était de vivre, un semblant de vie. Être heureux. S'enfuir pour mieux vivre, pour ne plus avoir affaire au sang et à la mort. Juste pour sentir la rosée du matin et le magnifique ciel aux nuances rubis, topaze, améthyste et saphir. Où ils s'allongeraient sur les champs d'or arides, où ils resteraient à côté d'un pommier et d'une rivière.

-" Et peux-être s'asseoir sur les nuages blancs, qui ressemble au coton." Continua Lucifer, allongé dans les bras de son bien aimé.

-"Ou nager dans la mer du sud, avec le soleil qui tape contre les reflets de l'eau bleutée." Raconta Michael, fermant ses paupières.

-"Ou écouter le chant des oiseaux exotiques, là où la forêt est dense, où l'humidité rend la chaleur acceptable et les feuilles vertes ?" Murmura Lucifer à l'oreille du premier né, un timbre de voix rêveur se faisant entendre.

-"Dans le froid glacial du nord, où le ciel chante le soir, dans les aurores boréales qui arpente de si belles couleurs turquoises et mauves. " Continua Michael, souriant à cette image.

-"Là où tu seras je resterais à tes côtés. Car même si le décor est le plus magnifique, le plus plaisant et le plus agréable que j'ai pu vivre de ma vie millénaire, il sera fade et ennuyant sans toi à mes côtés." Termina le Porteur de lumière, fermant ses paupières et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, pour se poser sur son torse.

-"Je t'aime tellement, Lucifer..." Murmura Michael, resserrant son étreinte autour de son cadet.

-"Moi aussi, Michael."

Les minutes passait, dans un silence absolu. Non pas un silence dur et froid, mais un silence chaleureux, un silence qui n'est silencieux car les mots ne veulent plus rien dire. Simplement car leurs regards veulent tout dire. Les bougies illuminaient la pièce, une belle danse enflammée. On auraient pu y faire un poème. Les deux anges amoureux l'un de l'autre, sous la lueur d'une bougie, un soir où ils rêvaient de simplement s'en aller, s'en aller là où les étoiles danseraient le soir, là où la nature chante et où l'air est frais. On aurait pu en faire un magnifique poème, si quelqu'un y assistait. Mais il n'y avait que eux deux. Seuls et en même temps comblé, car ils ne leur fallaient que leurs deux corps enlacés pour être satisfait.

Juste une nuit, une nuit pour vivre heureux, pour vivre rêveur et sentir ce que ça fait d'aimer, d'aimer à la folie, jusqu'à en mourir.

C'est tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Une nuit pour s'aimer.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour, le chapitre 1 est terminé. Voilà voilà \\( ° u ° / ) J'espère que ça vous a plu, un minimum ? :a: Si ça vous plaît, baaah mettez une review, ça fais toujours plaisir quand t'es fatigué et que tu vois que y'a des gens qui lisent ce que tu écris. Voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait. A part que le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. (Bientôt, je ne sais pas vraiment quand, vu que j'ai déjà des chapitres à écrire /COFCOFCOFDREAMCOFCOF/ mais c'est sûr que ça n'arrivera pas dans deux mois, car j'adore tout simplement écrire du Michifer ^^. Bon, passez une bonne soirée/matinée mes petits choux fleurs de mammouth, j'vous n'em. (J'ai terminé ça le soir, pour info /jeterminetoujoursmesfanficlesoir/)


End file.
